Hunter X Thief
by The-Finest-Downer
Summary: Gon Freecs was a Hunter, though thievery of the corrupted hearts sounds a bit more neater than he imagined. Being stuck in a world that you're unfamiliar with is a lot more to handle. Our spiky-haired fishing boy will find a way however. He can adapt well enough.
1. Prologue X Revived

**_Fanfic contain spoilers of both series. Don't read if you haven't caught up on Hunter X Hunter/haven't played Persona 5!_**

 ** _Persona 5 belongs to Atlus. Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi._**

* * *

 ** _I don't care if this is the end..._**

 _It's just what I feared..._

 ** _So I'll use every thing..._**

 _His power now equal..._

 ** _And kill you..._**

 _To that of the king!_

 ** _PITOOOUU_ _!_**

* * *

A ruin of trees were spread around a ravaged forest. A darkness covered the whole area even with the glowing moon above. The air reeked of tension. Reeked of the morbid. Reeked of rage...

And _**regret**_.

There shows a towering, muscular man, standing on the knees of a headless other as the bloodied stump of where his right hand used to be formed a raging ball of orange and red energy. He worn a pair of green shorts and an ivory shirt too small for a built frame like his. Remarkably long locks arguably bigger than a whole tree wavered and his eyes stared coldly at the twitching carcass he had pinned down with his weight. Its torso had been pierced, but with something peculiar and dare to say, macabre.

It was an arm.

A **right arm**.

A **right arm** belong to the male, stained in blackish-blue blood driven into vengeance. His name?

 _ **Gon Freecs**_ _._

" _You can have my right arm_ ," he said coldly to the living corpse of the Chimera Ant of feline features and a missing head named Neferpitou, who is more than just a regular ant. She was one of the Royal Guards of the Chimera Ant King, Meruem. She had been a target of Gon's rage due to her killing of Kite, a man and fellow hunter who knew Ging Freecs, the father of Gon and important member of the Hunter Organization. Kite is the man who was a major figure to Gon and his death was the driving point to this very moment. A moment where he allowed his body to mature to achieve his payback. A _pledge_ you might say. One that he clutch an iron grip of if it meant that he'll make Pitou **_pay_** for what she did.

Even if it means not using _**Nen**_ again.

 **Even if it means losing everything**.

" _Show me rock..._ "

" _Gon!_ " A white-haired boy, in total dismay and shock looked at the giant releasing an ominous surge of Nen to that stump which is growing more and more in power. Azure hues laced in misery as the young child was about to see that being, a forced aged-up kid who was his first friend, about to finish what he has sacrificed to do. " _If you keep using this power, who knows what might happen to you!_ "

" _Jan..._ " His Nen became larger. The winds of his radiating strength showed.

" _...Ken..._ " Much larger than he ever produced in his life. The winds strongly blew harder that pushed the other behind Gon back a little.

The trees were rustling. The air was whistling. The sounds of violin strings being scratched harshly amplified. Gon knew what will happen. Yet he didn't look to care. He did this all for Kite and he was going to end it right here.

 ** _Killua Zoldyck_** is truly, absolutely **_distraught_**.

" _ **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_ "

 _Before a blinding flash of light..._

 _Before an astonishing explosion of Nen..._

 _Gon took one more gander at his best friend, a look on his face meaning that this could be the end._

 _All he could now is wait for it._

 _And shed his tears to his fate..._

* * *

A boy with onyx, spiky hair tinged with green snapped his eyes open with a gasp, looking around with sweat beading all over his body. Pants blew out of his chest heavily. Hands squeezed into fists and opened up repeatedly, the popping sounds of his knuckles seeping into his ears. It was 5:49 in the morning. He couldn't check it as he tried to regain his composure.

' _What... Was that? Killua..._ ' Thoughts riddled his mind until he shook his head vigorously. Waves of depression and anguish sprayed all over his body as he dropped back down onto the mattress. _Is this what he wanted? This is his fate? Does he deserve it?_ He cannot tell right away. He still got some sleep to get. It'll be harder to drowse however after _that_.

 _Gon Freecs_. Hunter with high potential. Best Friend to a Zoldyck Assassin. _Former_ Nen User...

First Year to a school. An Academy that goes by the name.

 _Shujin_. The meaning? _**Prisoner**_.

He wasn't a 12-Year-Old anymore. His age bumped up four years into full adolescence. He was a teenager now. And just like all teens, he must attend school. He just had too.

 _It seems our JaJanken kid ain't where he used to be. This isn't Heaven. Far from it._

* * *

A girl stood in front of a door as she looked at the boy waking up from a nightmare of some sort. Her hair darkly blonde and her eyes bluer than the skies of a clear day. Her worry for this young man was weakly hidden as her brows lowered in sadness.

' _This is the third time, Gon-Kun... Something's not right..._ ' It was bothering him. Bothering _her_ as well. She doesn't know his past and even if she do, she couldn't comprehend it. What is he? Where is he from? Do he has parents? Are they dead? What with his hair?

...

Okay, the last one don't count. We can leave that be and ignore it, dude.

Joke aside, Gon Freecs is a mystery. His last name was foreigner-like, but he has the look of a full-blooded Japanese and, in his own words, he don't understand where he is. Thunk and remembered by a Quarter-American.

The name of said American goes by **_Ann Takamaki:_** A young lady taking care of Gon when he had no where to go.

 _Though soon, light will shed upon them. His origins and situation. It only depends on time..._

* * *

 ** _As both my knowledge is murky on both HXH and Persona 5, this fanfic might be a bit rough on a lot of spots. Some help is appreciated if anyone is familiar with both series._**

 ** _Aside from that, the intro is done! Never saw any crossovers with Persona and the Hunter X Hunter universe so I thought, "Yeah, it could work but it requires a lot of brain power."_**

 ** _I like a challenge and therefore,_** ** _this_** ** _is made. Leave some reviews if you wanna!_**


	2. Shujin X Amamiya

' _What a cloudy morning..._ '

Gon sat on the desk next to Ann, talking in his thoughts as he idly stared out of the window. It was dull. Boring. His mind wavered while his fingers tapped on the surface of the desk. Sleepy... He needed rest. Waking up was pretty rocky since he remembered everything. From his transformation to his 'death', it haunted him greatly. Sighing with a hint of sadness, Gon shook his head as he took his attention to Ann.

" _So, Takamaki-San. You heard that we're suppose to be having a new student?_ " The Freecs boy beamed at the strawberry blonde, she herself beaming back. Though her smile felt more... Weak. Why? Is there something Gon doesn't know about? He notices it, but smiled at Ann, who is in the midst of replying, regardless. " _Yeah, Gon-Kun. In fact, I get to see him when I was arriving to school. He is taking long to arrive however? Did he got lost or..._ "

The door opened, stopping the two's conversation quickly. The first to enter was their home room teacher. Brown, shaggy locks... Yellow, striped sweater... Blue, denim skirt... Miss _**Sadayo Kawakami**_ has arrived and someone has followed her. Black, fluffy hair and glasses with onyx eyes beneath the lenses. Gon knew the rumors were right about a transfer student arriving to Shujin, yet he's quite oblivious to the fact that he's one with a criminal record. That is when the others started to murmur about it, bring Freecs up to speed. What did he do? Steal? Fought an innocent? Public indecency? So many guesses... So many questions... The rumors came at full speed and Gon is soaking it all in. But even if he had problems with the law, would it be a problem for the son of Ging? Definitely not. Let's not forget that his best friend was an assassin. Who was as young as Gon.

 _Being super late on the first day? He must be pretty insane..._

 _He looks totally normal though..._

 _But he might slug us if we look at him funny..._

" _Settle down, you guys,_ " the teacher calmly demanded to the class, turning her head to the new teenager in the room. "I like to introduce your fellow classmate for the school year. Today, we... Had him attend from the afternoon on because he wasn't feeling well. Alright, Amamiya-kun. Say something to the class."

His eyes shown a tinge of anxiety. He saw contempt from his classmates and he knew the reason why. Despite it, he let out a quiet breath and kept his posture. " _I'm **Ren Amamiya.** Nice to meet you all._"

 _He seems calm, but I bet when he loses it..._

 _It's possible. I mean, come on. He is arrested for assault, right?_

So that is why he's here! Gon's eyes widen slightly by those words. Assault... Did the guy hit someone? But he seems pretty nice. He must have a reason on why he did what he did. Gon folded his upper limbs onto the desk, chin pressed to his forearms as he looked at Ren. Without any sort of disdain. Just curiosity.

" _Uhh, so..._ " Kawakami gain awkwardness due to her introducing the Four-eyed Amamiya, her eyes lowered as she changes the subject. "Your seat will be... Hmm..."

" _Oh! Kawakami-san! Mind if he sits next to me?!_ " Gon instantly raised his hand for the teacher's attention, said teacher giving the other transfer student a glance before responding.

" _Very well, Freecs-kun. You're okay with sharing your textbooks with him today,_ " Sadayo asked, only to see Gon looking down the moment she mentioned textbooks.

" _Oh, yeah... I was in a hurry, so I forgot some of them. I still got the rest to share though! Is that fine?_ " Gon felt bad for being unprepared for today, but Kawakami, slightly disappointed, couldn't blame him. He does got some books still, so it's fine. Gon is a well-mannered boy. A friendly young man. Sadayo can't bear to feel mad at him. He made a messup today and he still exudes enthusiasm. So she can let Freecs off the hook for now.

" _It's alright, Freecs-kun. Just share alongside Amamiya-kun with what you got._ " Well that's relieving to hear if you're Gon.

 _There goes spiky again with that nice guy act._

 _He doesn't care who he helps, does he?_

 _He's a great guy, but he's pretty dense when it comes people like the newbie..._

Gon heard them talking about him now, calling him a naive idiot and such. He ignored them, but he felt a tad bit annoyed by their chatter? They had a point, but Gon ain't going to leave Ren out without a friend. He should at least have some support despite his criminal record. As Amamiya went to his assigned desk, Gon gave him a warm smile. A genuine one. One that personifies Gon as a person.

" _Hey! My name is Gon Freecs! Nice to meet you,_ " he greeted, causing Ann to grin softly as well as Ren. A student that isn't showing him disdain? Huh...

" _Hey,_ " he coolly replied, taking his view to the girl beside the spiky-haired student. " _Hmm? You're that girl?_ "

Ann turned her head away slowly, a glimpse of her happiness dimmed away.

" _Tch._ "

Gon frowned at her reaction, wondering why she's acting that way to Ren. More chatter blossomed. Chatter about her and Kamoshida, Ren attempting to hook up with her, etc. Gon could only sit and listen as Sadayo resumed her speaking, reminding all about the volleyball rally.

 _"Everyone just changed classes, so make sure to take your time to know each other. Well then. Let's get class started. Who's on duty today?_ "

The bruised bluenette stood up, beginning to speak weakly.

" _Everyone, please rise up..._ "

* * *

 _4/11-After School_

* * *

Gon was tired. Exhausted. Roaming in his locker, he grimaced at the near emptiness of it. Yeah. He really needs to do something about that before the year ends. Gotta buckle up and take school life more seriously. Even if Aunt Mito didn't put him to school at all. This is the first time he ever been to a school and being less then prepped proves it. That didn't matter however since he gained quite a reputation for being an overly nice boy. So nice that even bullies can't seem to rattle him. Gon Freecs was one of the kindest students to ever stepped in Shujin in spite of his lack of scholar history. Rumored to be an orphan taken by the Takamaki family with his last name staying, he was the center of gossip for a month or two. Then Ren came along...

Speaking of, the former Enhancer heard the conversation between the new student and Kawakami-san, bucking a brow.

"Also... It seems that people are already talking about you, but I'm not the one who told them. I can't even catch a break. Why do I have to deal with this?"

' _Kawakami seems upset... What's going on?_ '

" _You should head home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry._ "

' _Sakura-san? Who's that?_ '

" _Oh, and don't get involved with Sakamoto-kun no-._ "

' _Huh?_ ' Gon continued to be puzzled. That blond boy knows Ren-san? Was he one of those delinquents like Knuckle? He should be going, but Gon kept on taking the conversation to his head.

" _Speak of the devil... What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting class today._ "

" _Ugh! It was nothing..._ "

' _He seems offended by that. Wait. Caught by police?_ '

" _And you still haven't dyed your hair back to black either..._ "

' _He's not a natural blonde Kurapika and Pakunoda-san? Weird..._ '

" _Sorry 'bout that,_ " he said to Kawakami, walking towards the fluffy-haired Amamiya.

" _I'll be waitin' on the rooftop._ "

' _Rooftop? What for?_ '

" _See? This is why I don't want you getting involved. Understood?_ " Kawakami made it sound like the faux-blonde was bad news, but Gon looks at him without a care. He seems to be a decent guy. A tiny bit brash at first glance, but he didn't had any hostility to Ren, so...

" _Why did you allow a student like him to transfer here? He's already started associating with Sakamoto._ "

' _Kamoshida?_ '

" _A student with a criminal record and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate, it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school._ " Kamoshida isn't all too well with Ren in the school. Gon saw that. He can't fault him, but he can't say he approves of the Volleyball athlete's thoughts on Amamiya-san being here in this academy.

" _No, don't be like that. This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You're our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well,_ " the bald principal said to the black-haired volleyball star.

" _Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa? All right. I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me._ "

' _Well, that's nice,_ ' the Freecs boy grinned, closing his locker and going towards the frizzled teen with a bag on his shoulder. Best to talk to him when the going's good. Or when the getting's good? I dunno.

" ** _Hiya_** _,_ " Gon greeted jovially to Ren, waving a hand. " _We meet again, huh? Sorry to hear about what's happening to you. Don't know how it feels to be so shunned by people due to your record._ "

Ren shook his head, not wanting Gon to worry. " _No, it's fine. It's understandable to think that way... Gon, was it?_ " The green-haired boy nodded energetically, resulting in Ren to chuckle sheepishly.

" _Yep! So, about what Sakamoto-san. Why do he wants to talk to you,_ " questioned Gon, putting his nose onto Ren's business.

" _Might have to speak with him for a reason. Gonna have to cut this short. I'll see you later._ " And with that, he heads off as he left Gon in the hallways without someone to conversate with. Funny. He shouldn't eavesdrop on Ren, but his curiosity kept peaking and peaking. What is Ren up to? Who is Sakamoto? Gon is locked out of the loop. Hesitation nonexistent, Gon quietly followed the transfer student to the rooftop; hoping that he won't get caught.

* * *

 _ **Been a while, but the second chapter is up. Criticism? Thoughts? Lay them on me! I like to hear them!**_


	3. Hiatus

**_Sorry to say, but this story will be on indefinite hiatus. Sad that I can't do much with the plot of this fanfic considering my low knowledge of the Hunter X Hunter series. I will be back to continue this so there's no need to worry. Not sure when though. Stay tuned for when I return to giving this story the attention it deserves._**

 ** _Maybe when I'm more motivated with another story I'm doing. Hint: involves devils and a certain blue - haired protagonist._**


End file.
